<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day[d]reaming by Yoko_Taro_Fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112079">Day[d]reaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Taro_Fan/pseuds/Yoko_Taro_Fan'>Yoko_Taro_Fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misplaced Puppets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Taro_Fan/pseuds/Yoko_Taro_Fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The shadow spoke to her, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“I’m you.”<br/>“Just not what you think.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B/9S (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misplaced Puppets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Breaking Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Relief that had washed over both of them after finding a clearing in the forest soon turned to fear as the green got washed out with red, with android bodies littered about. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After 5 minutes of fighting a losing battle, 9S readied her pulse band on her arm, the yellow energy soon glowed extremely bright. As she ripped the black box out of another android, a Healer, on the floor, she uppercutted 2B in the torso as she was in the air, sending her flying high in the sky; her face painted with fear and anguish in contrast to 9S’s calm, resolute demeanor as she connected her black box with the Healer’s, leaving a massive crater where she initially stood. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2B landed on her feet, quickly running to the epicentre before kneeling down, cupping the ground under her; </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>tears staining the ground; </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>giving life where graves were buried.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>———————-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, 2B, it’s time for your regularly scheduled contact.” 6O’s voice was reassuring in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“2B, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“9S has died on the field, again.” 2B said with a divided tone, one that was broken between anger and grief. 2 tears pricked up behind her eyes, but she quickly killed them, stopping them from even touching the visor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean, during the operation?” I thought it was all going smoothly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>6O’s voice slightly picked up, surprise with an undertone of worry under her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was. But we were overwhelmed by machines before we secured the site for android retrieval.” 2B reported, now growing quieter with each minute that passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All communication was lost at that point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nine…9S detonated her black box to save me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The site was compromised as a result, but she managed to take a horde of machines, if not more with the one detonation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Other than that, is the site secure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>6O picked up when she finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. 2B out.” She closed the line before her operator could interject, and sighed as she moved towards the access point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the bunker’s whitewashed walls met her eyes, the bleached out, dead interior that stifled life, her home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She broke into a run towards 9S’ room, and had to consciously slow herself down before she reached so that it wouldn’t look suspicious. Cycling through the door names, 2B knocked slightly more vigorously than she liked on 9S’ door, greeted with a curt “Come in” before seeing Nines sitting at her desk, twirling her hair within her hand. She was leaning over a pad, observing it with anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she pivoted around on her chair, she couldn’t keep the quiver out of her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“2...2B? I...I didn’t expect you so soon.” She looked to the floor as she remembered the last mission that she was with 2B on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nine...9S.” She reaffirmed, catching herself before she fell back into old habits, hoping that 9S didn’t spot it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, 2B?” She looked up again, very slightly turning her head in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for saving my life.” She said shakily, the words uncertain out of her mouth, almost regretting what she was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9S perked up, expecting a heavy reprimand for destroying the site, instead receiving gratitude from the second last person she expected it from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, 2B.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smug grin was on her face as she looked through 2B’s visor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you call me Nines now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2B paused, debating whether to increase her own punishment before the second voice in her mind spoke, overpowering the growing despair that she felt for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I will...Nines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Never did she think that 2B would accept her request, especially not now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” She shot up, smiling broadly at the other android.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....But, there is another mission that we are deployed on.” She said, quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, already?” She took her blindfold, feeling the black cloth heavy in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. A retrieval of a weapon cache in an old temple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No machines, but a lot of machine corpses, according to Command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could be very dangerous, but we do need the supplies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll follow your lead on this one then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breaking through the atmosphere at a blazing pace was not something 9S liked to do, but the temple was in a very obscure place, far from access points or even technology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It unnerved her, but what really surprised her was that 2B was unnerved as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That isn’t a good sign. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red hot heat streaks and vapour clouds followed them through the sky, leaving 4 white lines painted over a grey canvas. The flight units touched the reassuring ground, and 9S was about to make a snarky comment about the flight before she saw the landscape in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Machine parts were strewn all over the forest in front of them, the teeth under their head revealed, some of them with other machine parts still lodged in their jaws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That doesn’t make sense, though. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Machines wouldn’t turn on each other unless there was a virus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One way to find out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She called out to 2B.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm just going to see if I can find out what happened here.” She bent down, inspecting a machine slumped up against a tree. “Pod, shock this machine with 10000 volts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Affirmative.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cover me, I’m hacking in.”  She saw in the corner of her eye 2B look away, almost in…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shame? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fear?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white hacking space felt familiar yet different. The lights in all the areas were off, but still barely visible. She moved forward, observing the machine’s server within its head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something didn’t feel right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s too clean.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No virus would be that accurate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is not a virus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe another android.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It has to be YoRHa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But if we are securing this weapon cache...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then we have a deserter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a scanner that's deserted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled out the hacking space, looking to 2B.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a deserter on our hands, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a scanner.” She turned to 2B, the other android’s shoulders tense and her grip on her sword faltering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“2B? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2B straightened her posture, flattening and crushing her quivering lower lip</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a fake calm tone, she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, 9S. Focus on the mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You didn’t look okay just now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> 9S was genuinely worried, for the few moments 2B was quiet, she was afraid something happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mission comes first. Anything else doesn’t matter.” 2B’s voice took a reprimanding tone, but as she regretted it she added:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I’m fine...Nines.” She lifted slightly on the last word, testing the known sound on her tongue. She didn’t need to turn around to know 9S had decided not to pursue the question, any further advances were crushed by her want for 2B to use her nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s manipulative of me, I know. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it’ll be easier on both of us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>——————————————————      ——————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The temple was barren as it was bare, not even wall paintings or even carvings adorned the flat, banal walls as their echoes permeated through the desolate temple, each room looking exactly the same as the first and the last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“2B, how is it this room looks exactly the same as the one that we just came out of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9S was slightly scared that they might be lost in the we of underground tunnels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if her pod was trying to increase her fears, it spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This pod nor its companion has no map of the Barren Temple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They searched through the dark, trying to find the weapons cache that Command saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, an idea dawned on 9S.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pod, filter out visual output and replace instead with large metallic deposits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Affirmative.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pivoted around, scanning her surroundings with a twirl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just in front of her, quite far away, she saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A high concentration of metal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“2B, just in front of us. Pod, overlap the two displays over each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sight returned, and she carefully walked forward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pod, scan for unusual drafts or black boxes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Affirmative. 3 black boxes found. Correction: 2.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pod, what do you mean by 3?” She saw out of the corner of her vision 2B observe her blade, something she rarely did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only when she’s anxious about something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This pod only detected 3 specific black boxes. However, there can only be 2. This pod detected unit 2B’s black box, unit 9S’ black box and unit 9S’ black box.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, for the first time in an hour, 2B spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“9S, return to the entrance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No. If it’s an infected version of me, then you’ll need support.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2B almost looked surprised, not expecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> answer, her mouth still open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed it abruptly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O...okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked forward, running forward, quickly putting distance between herself and 9S.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if she finds out?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if we fight?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if I have to kill her again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This pod believes there is a high chance 9S would have to be executed after an encounter. Both units.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She recoiled, stunned. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is it always so soon?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, what is the chance that I would not have to kill her after dealing with the deserter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“12%.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I going to do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her head in her hands as she sat down on the ruins of a pillar…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bloodcurdling scream bounced through the rooms, making her blood run cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pod, where’s 9S?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plotting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran through the dark rooms, dodging through the remnants of humanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who...are...you?’ Nines felt the sword pin her body against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not expecting me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me. Yes, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9S shot her a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then. So you know what happens?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you kill me?” She ripped the sword out, stumbling, unsure on her own feet. The golden sword disappeared, reappearing in 9S’ hand. But, instead, she lowered it, choosing to cross her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what is our shared fate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2B ran into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9S caught sight of her as she entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brought her here?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shouted, rage in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The shadow ran behind her, 2B only barely having enough time spot it as it ran into Nines, ramming the golden sword deep into her chest but not silencing the screams that emanated from her mouth as the shadow kicked her into the wall of the temple, the blade now stuck in the ancient concrete. 2B grabbed the shadow as it tried to flee, dragging it into the light of her pod. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“9S? How…” She recoiled in shock and fear but maintained her iron grip.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>9S raised her head up, looking at 2B with the one eye she had left. The eye patch covered her other eye. Or what was left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Surprised? You shouldn’t be.” 9S kicked her in the chest, flipping backwards until she stood in the middle of the big room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should have killed me when you had the chance. And don’t worry, the latest</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>version of me won’t remember.” 2B turned around and looked at her Nines.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sword was still in her chest, but she managed to get the words out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“2B...run.” But 2B was stunned by the kick and the revelation of 9S.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Still loyal, are we? It won’t matter in a second.” The second 9S said with malice in her voice. Nines raised her hands to hack into 9S in a desperate last-ditch attempt to stop her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2B was still frozen, but her blood ran even colder and her black box went into overdrive as Nines cried out in pain behind. She ran to her side as she barely whispered into 2B’s ear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>In the background, 9S was barely audible as she said her last words under her breath, the code reaching the microphone she had hidden behind the wall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The explosion knocked her backwards, sending her backwards through the wall that Nines was embedded into. She saw stars as her vision was met with bright light, blinding in comparison to the almost completely dark halls they found themselves in just before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The armoury that she had been blown into was massive, with white and golden blades shimmering throughout the hall. But the thing that drew her attention was the steadily increasing pool of blood underneath Nines; her head lolled to the side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pod! What’s her status?” She screeched in deep fear of what the pod might say, simultaneously dreading and yet wanting, no, needing to know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Unit 9S’ black box has stopped due to environmental conditions. Hacking may restart…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pod, assist me, I’m hacking in.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The white floor flew too quickly to her than she liked, but was something she ignored as she only had one thing in her mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are the schematics, Pod?!” She shouted in anger, frustration and regret.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But her pod was nowhere to be found, and as the last wall came into view the field turned dark. Trying to remember what Nines had told her in a previous life, she braced herself as she dove through her memory files. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She broke down, almost too ready to resign until she found it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“2B, wait. You might need this </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>later</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. Y’know, to force a restart?” Nines looked so happy then. That was the 2nd time. Not 5 days later...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The piece of code floated in front of her on Nines’ projections before Nines swiped it away hastily. 2B grasped at it while trying to forget (but not wanting to), and rejoiced as she retrieved herself from her own memory and was back in Nines’ dark prison.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;insert 54 68 65 2O 6e 65 78 74 2O 7O 61 72 74 2O 69 73 2O 61 2O 6c 69 65 Od Oa&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The light was restored to its former glory, but Nines wasn’t out of it yet. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>2B worked desperately, talking through her work as Nines edged closer and closer back to life. Her eyes almost lolled shut at one point, but as Nines’ chest started rising and falling again did she allow herself some respite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stayed there, lying to the unconscious body of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nines, listening to her steadying breaths and falling asleep with her in her grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t think that was going to happen. But it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where am I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ornate roof of the hall she was situated in surprised her, but an odd warmth permeated through her body. It was calm, like a wave in an ocean. She looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bandages covered her abdomen, blood seeping through the cloth. But there she was, her head resting on her chest, her arms wrapped fully around her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“2B?” She asked, tentatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no response, and 9S was glad about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fell asleep again, interlacing her fingers with 2B’s, her other hand in her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2B gasped as conscious returned to her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The events of the past 5 hours came back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of her, too close, was Nines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She always looked so peaceful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood up, removing Nines’ hand from her hair and freeing her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pod, where’s the recovery team?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spoke, instantly regretting not giving herself more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This pod has tried 34 times to convey to unit 2B that jamming has led there to be an issue with communications; therefore, no team has been sent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commander.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first operator cowered, unsure of what to say. 21O continued speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we need to send a team down. We have both lost communications with our individual units for 5 hours, and there is a high possibility they are dead. We’ll need an android recovery team and an Executioner squad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Commander’s head turned to look at the 2 operators at that last statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are one of the few androids who know of the existence of Executioners. Be careful with what you say. It might cost your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, I’m willing to accept your request. They shall be sent down within the hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice was unwavering and cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, ma’am. I’m glad to work with you. My name is 12S.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small boy looked her in the face, expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She declined the handshake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just stay out of my way.” And she walked off, brushing past him, stifling the pain behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, ma’am?” He called out to her before she could flee far enough. She tried to ignore it, to ignore the irritation, to ignore the discomfort growing in her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she pivoted on her heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is 7D.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stormed off again, running to get out of earshot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4 boots and 4 heels hit the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go in the front with 9H.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>12S and 6S, hold the perimeter and provide us with a map if you can. Double time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>6S nodded, already stepping and pulling up his HUD.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pod, what’s going on? Is my HUD malfunctioning, or is 9S’ identification card no longer working?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pod spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jamming is somehow interfering with YoRHa frequencies, and said unit’s HUD is malfunctioning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The other 9S must have installed it then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around the room, searching for a small box hidden somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, her eyes fell upon the massive number of swords on the weapon rack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them caught her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silver one, the light reflecting off it, bouncing off its impeccable blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood up, walking over to it, grabbing the sword and testing the weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pod, save this one for me. I like it. And 9S’ sword. Put it in my inventory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white and golden blades flashed out of existence, appearing in her inventory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Pod…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light flashed off, immersing them in darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“F*&amp;@.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other side of the intercom crackled to life/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“6S, talk to me. What happened to the lights?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In trying to get an accurate scan, a failsafe seems to have triggered. All electricity has been cut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2B walked over to Nines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knelt down, trying to wake her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines groaned, the light burning her eyes as she awoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we’re leaving. Can you stand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think. Hopefully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got to her feet, and asked her own pod for light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except her pod wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pod 042, where is Pod 153?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pod 153 was damaged during the fight with 9S.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to kill another goddamn scanner. It’s been, like, the 3rd one this week.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. They always fall so quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled in the darkness, barely being able to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although, I’d be careful with this one. She’s planted traps. If we find her, no hesitation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9H looked at her sideways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m basically killing a carbon copy of myself, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>7D gave her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you say it like that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One thing. I think I have something. Filter out anything other than metal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their HUDs turned black, and then a bright green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There. That’s most probably where she is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————————-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines, you stay here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll try to find a way out of this temple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just return soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2B stepped out of the armoury and the hole in the wall, walking left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9H and 7D silently crept towards the armoury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. She’s just lying there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she isn’t expecting anyone. Just do it quickly so that we can get out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7D dashed forward, pulling out her sword out and plunged straight into her abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>9S woke up, jolted out of her sleep. The Type-3 went through. Luckily, it didn’t hit anything major, instead breaking the bandages. She screamed in pain, thrashing about as the silhouette raised the sword again, plunging it into her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told you to make it quick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you should try killing someone in pitch black darkness. See if you can be accurate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just get out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2B made it to the entrance again, light seeping through the small room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to turn around, but then she saw two scanners just standing there, talking to each other; two screens pulled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She called out to them, desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She only just saw the 4 flight units behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran back into the temple as Nines screamed, quickly ducking and weaving through the maze, trying to get back to the armoury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7D and 9H appeared at the entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow. That was quick. Mission accomplished, boys. We can go now.’</p>
<p>9H drew a circle in the air, and both scanners dismissed their screens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, 7D? I was just wondering…”</p>
<p>She was cut off mid-sentence.</p>
<p>She looked down, and the white sword protruded out of her body had already disappeared; her white gloves were stained red with her blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2B assumed her stance as 9H fell to the floor; 7D drew her sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you kill her?!” 2B shouted, making 7D take a few steps backwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She deserted. You of all people should know what happens to deserters.”</p>
<p>7D retorted, gesturing to the scanners to stay out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The 9S who deserted is already dead! Me and 9S killed her!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>7D shook her head in confusion.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>Realisation passed through her eyes.</p>
<p>“There are 2 9Ss?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2B’s hilt shook even more than it did before, and 7D took two more steps backwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, 2B, I’m sorry. I didn’t know, we were just told…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The white hilt was already touching her breasts, the blade red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m...sorry.” 7D fell over, landing with a thud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2B’s body shook with anguish, and she stuck her blade into the ground.</p>
<p>Suddenly, her mind only registered pain as 12S had snuck up behind her, shoving his sword into her back. He hadn’t hit anything to kill her outright, but she still was going to bleed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That didn’t stop her from running him through with her sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lent against her pod, as she stumbled back into the temple, turning her back on a gawking 6S.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unit 2B will bleed out in 5 minutes if the wound is not attended to immediately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pod...I have one...more thing...I need….to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stumbled to the armoury, forcing herself to extend her arms and carry Nines even though the blood loss made her weak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tumbled through each room, every step taking more and more from her until they reached the exit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She collapsed next to the body of 9H, dropping 9S next to 7D.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Birds chirped above her as she looked to the blue, clear sky, watching the sun rays break through the clouds and the flight units descend just as the darkness claimed her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>